


Welcome Back

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: Now Leaving Dimension Z [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby Fic, Gen, Leigh makes a Remender plot into what she wants to see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve comes back from a trip to Dimension Z, but he's not alone, and Phil's not quite sure how that's gonna work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Back

"You weren’t supposed to bring anything back with you, Cap." 

"She’s not a thing, she’s a person, and Zola was gonna turn her into a killer," Steve says as he follows Coulson around his office. "What was I supposed to do? What wold you have done?" 

Phil stops and takes a breath. “No. No, you’re right. I would have done the same. You don’t leave children to that kind of fate.” He turns to look at Steve. Dimension Z obviously had no been pleasant for the old soldier. His dirty, scraggly facial hair and torn, seemingly old clothing. It had been a few weeks for Phil.

For Steve Rogers it had been two years.

"So? What do we do with her?" 

"I already named her," Steve says, looking a little sheepish.

Coulson lifts an eyebrow. “Oh?” 

Rogers nods. “Margaret Sarah Rogers. Maggie for short.” He can’t help grinning a little.

Coulson sighs slowly and nods, sitting at his desk. Being SHIELD’s new director hasn’t been an easy job. Captain America isn’t making it any easier.

"So in other words, we’ll have to get used to having a toddler around the tower." 

"I can find a place," Steve says. "In Brooklyn or…well, anywhere, really. While I’m on leave. We can-"

"No," Phil snaps. "No way. You’re staying here, Captain, where we can keep an eye on you, and her." 

Steve’s eyebrows raise. 

"You’ve been through two years of absolute hell," Phil says, calming down a little. "And you’re a first-time parent. You shouldn’t have to deal with this alone."

"Or is it that you think my two-year-old baby is a security threat?" Steve asks warily.

"Maggie was genetically engineered by Arnim Zola."

"You think she’s a time bomb."

"I think we need to be smart about this," Coulson says. "Which means keeping an eye on her."

"You think I don’t know that?"

"I think you’re head over heels for that kid, and that can be dangerous."

Steve swallows. “She’s mine, you know.”

"I-"

"No, I mean…Zola used my genetic material," Steve says. "She’s actually mine."

Phil blows out a breath. “Which makes all of this even harder.” He sits back and looks up at the Captain. “Okay. You both stay in the tower. We keep very close tabs. We’ll have Bruce give her a physical, or…or whatever the equivalent for a two-year-old is, and we…for now, we treat her like any other little girl who happens live in a giant tower with a bunch gods, superheroes and geniuses.” 

Steve nods, and then turns to walk out.

Coulson blows out a long breath and rubs at his eyes. “Oh, boy.”


End file.
